The present invention relates to motor vehicle systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing an air bag.
Generally, motor vehicles are equipped with air bag modules, which serve to protect occupants in the motor vehicle. Typically, these air bag modules are secured to the steering wheel via a plurality of screws, which requires extensive assembly time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for securing an air bag that reduces assembly time.
The present invention provides a steering wheel assembly for a vehicle and is primarily directed to an attachment mechanism to secure an airbag module to the armature of the steering wheel. The assembly includes an air bag module coupled to the steering wheel and is operable to expand to absorb the kinetic energy of the driver during an accident. The assembly may include a horn switch coupled to a steering wheel and the air bag module. The horn switch generates an electrical signal based on an input from the driver to activate the vehicle's horn. The attachment mechanism is operable to couple the air bag module and horn switch to the driver interface, and includes at least one moveable retaining member (also referred to as a spring clip) operable to engage the air bag module and an interference slot formed in the steering wheel armature. The retaining member is operable to releasably engage and disengage a plurality of pins associated with the air bag module and to allow removal of the air bag module from the armature upon the application of a retractive or extractive force to the attachment mechanism.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.